<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Странное утро by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760837">Странное утро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьяный Леви вваливается среди ночи к Эрвину.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Странное утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эрвин проснулся: ему показалось, что в комнате кто-то есть. Потерев глаза, он с трудом разглядел в темноте Леви. Он сидел, наклонившись к лицу Эрвина, и как-то неестественно дышал, будто разучился это делать. Пахло от него так, что можно было сразу понять: Леви мертвецки пьян.</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Эрвин, зевая. — Иди спать.</p><p>Леви хотел ответить, но осекся. Он только дёрнул головой и попытался выпрямиться.</p><p>— Если собрался блевать, то иди в ванную. — Он хотел отвернуться, но одна мысль вдруг появилась в его мозгу. — Погоди! Как ты вошёл?! Дверь была заперта на ключ.</p><p>— Я тя умоляю! — не без гордости в голосе заговорил Леви. — Такой замок вскрывается за тридцать секунд. Если я трезвый, то за пять.</p><p>Леви был так горд и доволен собой, что Эрвин рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он. — Зачем ты всё-таки пришел?</p><p>Вместо ответа Леви снова наклонился к нему и попытался поцеловать в губы. Эрвин увернулся и осторожно отстранил его от себя.</p><p>— Не надо, — ровным голосом сказал он. — Ты пьян, утром тебе будет стыдно.</p><p>Его не услышали. Леви снова и снова пытался обнять и поцеловать Эрвина. Тот с не меньшим упорством пытался отделаться от пьяных приставаний. В конце концов ему это надоело, и он аккуратно заломил Леви руку и надавил на голову, вдавливая лицом в подушку. Будь Леви трезв, он бы наверняка вырвался, но сейчас он только заворчал недовольно и вскрикнул от боли.</p><p>— Ещё ко мне полезешь — свяжу, — пообещал Эрвин. — Где только нализался…</p><p>Он отпустил Леви и встал с кровати. Нашел на столе графин с водой, отпил прямо из него. Леви зашевелился на кровати. Лег на спину, вытянув ноги.</p><p>— Хоть сапоги сними.<br/>— Не могу… Если я наклонюсь, меня стошнит.</p><p>Эрвин выругался. Ему хотелось спать. Уйти куда-нибудь?</p><p>— Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь, да? — спросил вдруг Леви, и в голосе его слышалась обида.<br/>— Ты пьян и не знаешь, что делаешь. Протрезвей — поговорим.</p><p>Леви не ответил. Он спал. Эрвин снова выругался. Подошёл к кровати.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он. — Можешь спать здесь.</p><p>Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить спящего, он стянул с него сапоги. Потом накрыл его покрывалом, взял одеяло и подушку и устроился на диване. Он услышал, что Леви пошевелился на кровати. Не спал, значит?</p><p>— Я тебе настолько противен, что ты на диван спать ушел? — донеслось вдруг с кровати.<br/>— Ты мне не противен. Ты пьян.<br/>— Я знаю, что я пьян. Это ничего не меняет.<br/>— Меняет. Я не буду заниматься этим с пьяным.<br/>— Будь на моем месте Майк, ты бы согласился.<br/>— Так вы вдвоем нализались, и он разоткровенничался?<br/>— Да…</p><p>Было слышно, как он вздохнул. Эрвин гадал, что там наплел Майк, что Леви так сильно задело. Майк не врал, но любил несколько приукрасить события, когда напивался, и давняя интрижка могла превратиться в его пересказе в бурный роман. Эрвин провел рукой по лицу, прогоняя мысли. На диване было неудобно, а на кровати спал (или не спал) Леви. И можно было бы встать, пройти несколько шагов и лечь с ним рядом… Дать всё-таки себя поцеловать… Вот уж совсем неуместная мысль.</p><p>— Не страдай, ложись на кровать, — сказал Леви. — Тебе надо выспаться.</p><p>Эрвин вернулся на кровать. Леви лежал у стены, накрывшись покрывалом с головой. Эрвин покосился на него и отвернулся. Закрыл глаза. Он почти заснул, когда услышал:</p><p>— Ничего, я привык. Всю жизнь это слышу. Ты мелкий, ты уродливый, ты ненормальный… Как будто я виноват, что родился таким…</p><p>Это звучало, как ответ на чью-то реплику, и Эрвин не сразу понял, что Леви говорит с ним.</p><p>— Леви… — Эрвин повернулся и положил руку ему на плечо. — Кто… что… Да, ёб твою мать!<br/>— Первый раз слышу, как ты материшься, — хмыкнул Леви. — Я думал, у тебя брови отвалятся, если ты что-то такое скажешь.<br/>— Да я тут с тобой с ума сойду…<br/>— Ну да… Леви всегда плохой… Ничего, я привык… — Эрвину послышалось, что он всхлипнул. — Обними меня хотя бы. Чтоб я себя совсем говном не чувствовал.</p><p>Эрвин притянул его к себе. Обнял обеими руками. И зашептал ему на ухо:</p><p>— Ты очень красивый… Ты мне нравишься… — Леви судорожно вздохнул и сильнее прижался к нему. — Но… Если бы был трезвый…<br/>— Трезвый я бы не решился, — тихо сказал Леви.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Ты себя в зеркало видел? Такие, как ты… Масло с водой не смешивается — или как там говорят…<br/>— А ещё говорят, если побежать навстречу титану, подняв руки, и закричать: догоню, зарежу, съем, — он испугается и убежит. Только я бы не стал следовать этому совету.<br/>— Да, это было бы глупо.</p><p>Леви заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Эрвин осторожно погладил его по щеке.</p><p>— Не знаю, кто тебе что говорил…</p><p>Не договорив, он повернул голову и поцеловал его в губы. Леви замер на мгновение. И тут же расслабился, обмяк.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Эрвин, укрывая их обоих одеялом.</p><p>***<br/>Леви проснулся и резко сел на кровати. Он находился в чужой комнате, на чужой кровати. Почему-то одетый, но босой. Голова нещадно болела, во рту пересохло. Кое-как он сообразил, где именно находится.</p><p>— Какого хрена я тут делаю? — прохрипел он.</p><p>Эрвин, сидевший за столом, оторвался от бумаг и спокойно сказал:</p><p>— Ты вломился ко мне ночью пьяный и уснул на моей кровати.<br/>— Блядь. Мы же не…<br/>— Нет. Мы не. Ты просто отключился, и все.</p><p>Леви с трудом слез с кровати и принялся обуваться.</p><p>— Почему у меня рука болит? — спросил он.<br/>— Не знаю, — глядя в какую-то бумагу, ответил Эрвин. — Я не знаю, что ты делал ночью, с кем и где. Подозреваю, что ты с кем-то подрался.</p><p>Леви задумчиво глядел перед собой. Накануне они с Майком выпили столько, что хватило бы на роту, а то и две. Последнее, что он помнил, как они перелезали через какой-то забор. Зачем? Надо бы отыскать Майка и спросить у него… И как он оказался у Эрвина? Он зарылся пальцами в волосы, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь вспомнить. Эрвин поднялся из-за стола и протянул Леви стакан воды.</p><p>— С-спасибо.</p><p>От воды в голове что-то прояснилось. Он вспомнил, зачем пошел к Эрвину, и ему стало ужасно стыдно. Он не помнил, что происходило тут, а Эрвин сказал, что он сразу отрубился… Если это правда… Если. Леви взглянул Эрвину в лицо, стараясь понять, соврал он или нет. Лицо Эрвина было непроницаемо.</p><p>— Не знаю, должен ли я за что-то извиниться, но на всякий случай прошу прощения, — пробормотал Леви.<br/>— Не за что извиняться… Разве что за то, что разбудил меня. Больше так не делай.<br/>— Хорошо…</p><p>Леви встал. Голову повело, и он рефлекторно вцепился в Эрвина, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>— Если надо, — сказал Эрвин, поддерживая его, — можешь валяться хоть весь день. Не хочу, чтобы ты грохнулся где-нибудь…<br/>— Я буду тебе мешать…<br/>— Нет.</p><p>Леви сел на кровать. Попытался снять сапоги, но его замутило. Он мучительно застонал.</p><p>— Давай помогу.</p><p>Эрвин Смит стаскивал с него сапоги. Как и ночью. Когда Леви притворялся, что спит. Зачем и почему он притворялся? Он повалился на подушку и прижал прохладный стакан к голове. Эрвин соврал ему. Ночью между ними что-то произошло. Они не трахались, конечно. Но что-то ведь было. Они о чем-то говорили…</p><p>— Почему ты мне соврал?<br/>— В чем?</p><p>Эрвин сидел на кровати рядом с ним. Его рука покоилась у Леви на колене.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что я сразу отрубился. Но это не так. Я помню, как ты снимал с меня сапоги… и мы о чем-то говорили потом… Что я натворил?</p><p>Эрвин вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну, — сказал он, — ты вскрыл замок… А потом я проснулся и увидел тебя…<br/>— И?<br/>— И я спросил, что ты здесь делаешь, а ты не ответил. Я попытался тебя выпроводить, но ты заснул… Это все.<br/>— Врешь ведь.<br/>— Вру. Но ты не сделал ничего, о чем тебе бы стоило беспокоиться, правда.<br/>— Я сам решу, беспокоиться мне или нет. Рассказывай.<br/>— Хорошо. Ты пытался меня соблазнить. Но я не поддался. Не люблю пьяных, прости.<br/>— О нет, — простонал Леви, закрывая лицо руками. — Мне так стыдно.<br/>— Я же сказал, тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.<br/>— Да уж. Я всего-то выставил себя круглым идиотом.<br/>— Нет, идиотом ты себя выставил, когда пошел с Майком пить, самоубийца.<br/>— Да, это было неверное решение.</p><p>Они замолчали. Леви хотел провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Так глупо себя повести… Эрвин, конечно, говорит, что не сердится и что ничего ужасного не произошло, но…</p><p>Трезвым он бы никогда на это не решился. Он смотрел на Эрвина Смита снизу вверх во всех смыслах этого слова. Ему было больно и обидно понимать, что этот человек никогда на него не посмотрит так, как он сам на него смотрит. После такой глупой пьяной выходки уж точно! Леви на его месте дал бы пьяному придурку пинка под зад. А Эрвин его не только не приложил чем-нибудь тяжелым, но и разрешил остаться в его постели хоть на весь день. И так было всегда, с самого начала. И как у него только хватает терпения…</p><p>— У тебя очень красивые глаза, знаешь? — сказал вдруг Эрвин.</p><p>Леви убрал руки от лица и уставился на Эрвина.</p><p>— Ты вчера много глупостей наговорил, — продолжал тот. — В том числе и про свою внешность. И про меня… Так что я, пожалуй, повторю то, что говорил ночью: ты очень красивый.</p><p>Он протянул руку и погладил его по волосам. Потом наклонился и осторожно, будто спрашивая разрешения, поцеловал в уголок губ. Леви повернул голову и поймал его губы. Он целовал его так, будто боялся спугнуть. Сердце стучало, как бешеное. Эрвин Смит его целовал. Долго, с удовольствием, крепко обнимая своими огромными руками. Эрвин Смит сказал, что считает его красивым.</p><p>— Я… ты… Эрвин… — только и смог выдохнуть он.<br/>— Мне надо вернуться к бумагам, — выдохнул Эрвин ему в ухо. — Побудь здесь, если хочешь.<br/>— Хочу…</p><p>Эрвин вернулся к своим бумагам. Леви вполглаза наблюдал за ним, пока не задремал. Это было самое странное утро в его жизни. И, наверное, самое счастливое.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>